


What would I do without you?

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: Blue can't imagine coming to Pasio without Red by his side.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	What would I do without you?

As someone who's got good looks, strength, crazy amounts of charisma and charm Blue thought he was the whole catch. Really, who wouldn't want to be with a guy like him? An honor it'd be to be with Kanto's strongest gym leader!

Unfortunately a certain red capped trainer he was pining over didn't seem to care all too much about any of that. So what if Red spent two years on some hazardous mountain? At least he actually moved along and progressed in his life.

..And didn't spend the last few years waiting for Red to come back. 

So yeah, he has a valid reason for hanging around Red. They  _ are  _ childhood friends and he did have to make up for lost time. Even if it was embarrassing receiving silent support from his own fellow gym leaders; hushed whispers and eager grins, Blue nearly felt like evaporating when  _ Lance  _ of all people clasped his shoulder with words of encouragement. 

How did that news reach the Elite Four again? 

Well, whatever. That didn't matter now, not when Red was here by his side, almost like a dream. He still recalls late lonely nights, waiting to hear from Red, to see him walk through his door like it was just yesterday.

Least now they could join together and become the world's most invincible team on the island of Pasio. Just getting to be by Red's side was enough to make him content, days spent with his childhood friend from sunrise to sunset.

A hand on his arm startles him out of his thoughts, a faint blush on his face from zoning out in the middle of day. What's worse is the adorable head tilt Red gives him in question to his unusual silence.

_ Why did the world's greatest trainer have to be so cute? _

"Just thinking how incredible I was in our last battle," Blue grins, confidence masking over how much his heart races at being near the trainer next to him. "Was I great or what?"

Red rolls his eyes, in what Blue assumes is an affectionate way judging by the small smile on his face. He gives a small nod, and to Blue's surprise a pat on the back with a smile warmer than Charizard's fire.

"I don't get why you didn't wanna celebrate with me and Leaf," Blue brings up, though it's easy for him to understand  _ why  _ Red is so used to isolating himself. Another battle out of the way, nothing gained except an addition to his winning streak. Anyone that came across him was  _ always  _ itching for a battle. "We're a team now, we're supposed to do stuff like that, you know?"

_ I just want to spend more time with you. _

Despite that, it didn't stop him from searching for Red in the middle of the night with a bag of sweets in hand. He couldn't even be all that annoyed with Red when his face lit up by the simple gesture and dug into the cookies he gave to him like he was starving. Arceus, what was he going to do with himself?

"..." Red gives a small grunt, still all smiles as he bumps his shoulder with his own. He doesn't get why Red's in such a playful mood until he realizes he was merely getting his attention when Blue noticed the neatly wrapped Squirtle cookie Red held out for him.

"You didn't have to pay me back for last night," Blue scoffs, taking the gift anyways and wasn't quite sure he wanted to eat it. His heart beats a little too loudly in his ears with a bitten back smile that he knows Red can see right through. "But I'd never turn down a gift."

Hey, he's  _ earned  _ it!

Red is grinning regardless of his response, too excited for his own good, knowing it's a little cheeky but can't find it in himself to be bothered by it. An idea comes to mind, maybe a little irrational and impulsive, but Blue wants nothing more than to tease the shorter trainer next to him. 

Immature and something his past self would have certainly loved to do a number of times, Blue grabbed the brim of Red's hat, easily slipping it off of him and held it up out of the now exasperated trainer's reach. He broke out into a grin, now the smug one until Red got into his space. His heart stopped for a moment, expecting him to try and jump to get it, but what he failed to grasp was the fact that Red was grabbing him by the collar of his shirt with both hands and  _ kissing him. _

_ What? _

Blue blinks, eyes wide and startled, the hat falling from his fingertips onto Red's messy hair and setting tilted. He's thrilled, yet disappointed the moment Red decides to pull away, silently sulking at how  _ short  _ it was. A little rough, but more gentle he can feel his lips tingle just by the sparks of it. Maybe he's a little greedy, but he wants  _ more.  _

What's worse is that Red's beaming smile now means he has  _ another  _ victory over him.

"..Want to try taking my hat again?" Red asks cheekily, eyes gleaming with a silent challenge and he does nothing to adjust his hat back down.  _ Fine then, it's on. _

"Shut up," Blue rolls his eyes, the irony of telling the most quiet trainer in the world to be silent going over his head. He had a top priority to tend to anyways. "Just kiss me already—"

Blue doesn't have to say anymore before Red's grabbing his shirt again and giving him exactly what he wants. Eager, yet slow he can feel Red smile into it matching his own pleased expression. Finally, this is what he feels he  _ deserves  _ after so many years. 

Maybe he could get used to this teamwork thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaa finally got this done with, but have been wanting to writing the original Pokemon gays for awhile now! Hopefully this turned out okay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
